


A Love

by Hazzalovescarrots



Series: Reckless Abandon [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Management can't possibly cover this up. What will happen? What will they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love

“Come on, idiots! You need to eat, you know.”

Zayn is furiously pounding on the door. Harry and Louis have been cooped up in that stupid hotel room for two days and haven’t even come outside. They just order room service and continue to go at it like bunnies. It’s honestly getting annoying for the others.  

   For Louis and Harry, it is heaven. Louis has spent the last two days being fucked senseless into the mattress and he still can’t get enough. Since it’s his first heat, it is the absolute worst. He’s keeps feeling unsatisfied and has to wake Harry up repeatedly during the night or when the alpha is sound asleep, he uses his vibrator instead. Harry has found him countless times with that toy stuck deep inside, cum covering his tanned stomach. It just makes Harry get hard and fuck Louis again and again.

   Right now, Zayn couldn’t have come at a worse time. Louis is on his hands and knees, face buried into the pillow to keep his screams contained, writhing on the sheets.

   _I am eating,_ Harry thinks snidely at Zayn while he’s behind Louis, face between his cheeks, sucking on his rim, trying to get as much slick as he can into his mouth. He just can’t get enough of how his omega tastes. Harry has already gotten Louis to come twice just from this and he is relentless. Louis is whimpering beneath him, lips begging him to stop, but the way his hips push back at Harry’s face tells him he should keep going.

   Harry licks around his sensitive and quivering hole, dipping his tongue in to gather that wonderful liquid on his taste buds. When the sweetness of it hits him, he groans and roughly digs the full length of his tongue in, desperate for him. He pulls back to sink his teeth into the soft curve of his arse. Louis whines high in his throat, a sound he’d never thought he’d hear himself make.

   “You taste so fucking good,” Harry mumbles against his skin. He kneads his delicious flesh with his knuckles, knowing exactly what pressure points drive Louis insane.  

   He nibbles on the rim of Louis’ hole and the boy yips, attempting to push his face away from his bum, but Harry captures his hand and holds it down.

   “No,” he says firmly, using his alpha voice to its fullest. He dives down again and pauses just a millimeter away, letting his hot breath dispel over his pink, stretched hole. “I want more.”

   He sloppily slurps over him, sucking all the remnants of his slick out of his body, reveling in the taste of it. He is hungry for it and won’t stop until Louis is begging. He pumps at his own cock, thumbing over the tip while he nips at Louis’ rim.

   He keeps eating him out, long after Zayn has given up and left to go eat dinner with the rest of the boys. Harry wonders when his slick is going to run dry, but he honestly doesn’t want it to. He loves being here, between Louis’ legs, just relentlessly teasing him with his tongue, teeth and lips. As long as Louis is aroused, hard and wanting this, slick won’t stop being produced and Harry can have as much as he wants.

   “Shit, Harry,” Louis murmurs. “Knot, knot, please, want you.”

   Harry smirks at Louis’ begging and gives him one last thorough lick and then rears up on his knees. He nudges the tip of his cock to Louis’ rim and hearing the immediate gasp that follows, he slams in. Louis calls out, trying to curl in on himself from the intense pleasure and burn of the stretch. Louis’ hands are up on the headboard, looking for balance as Harry completely _destroys_ his body.

   Whimpers, whines and high-pitched noises are escaping his throat as he is pounded into. “Please. Harder.” Louis can only get out single words; he is over-come with tingling sensations running up his spine. Harry drapes his chest across Louis’ back and, grabbing onto his shoulders, slams back and forth.

   “Is. This. Hard. Enough. For. You?” He punctuates every word with a hard thrust right into Louis’ swollen prostate and Louis sobs out his name.

   “Fuck, yes! Harry!”

   Harry reaches up to fists his hands into Louis’ hair, pulling at it so his back arches in the hottest possible way that shows full and total submission. He uses the feathery strands as leverage as he pounds him harder. He can feel his knot swell up further and shoves in, forcing his way into Louis’ hole. At the feel of the hot cum filling him up, Louis comes with a shout, completely dry. He feels like Harry has sucked everything out of him and he slumps forward, knees giving out. Harry gasps.

   “You’re so tight,” he mumbles in awe. “I’ve been eating you out all day and still you are so _tight.”_

   He hisses the last word and swivels his hips, making sure his knot catches on Louis’ rim, so the boy beneath him whimpers and clenches reflexively around him. Harry collapses on top of Louis’, letting his body cover his protectively. He grazes his teeth over the spot on Louis’ neck where, he knew that if he bit down in and broke skin, they would bond. He kisses it and Louis sighs, fully relaxing under Harry.                      

^^

 

The weeks after are chaos.

   Footage from where Harry pushed Louis up against a car is everywhere, all over Tumblr and Twitter. Louis wonders how Management is planning on covering this up. He officially hasn’t left the hotel for three days. It’s all been endless sex with Harry and so far, it’s been great. The rest of the boys have taken all the paps. They’ve gone out with girlfriends and mates, just hanging out all over town and the attention is so focused on them that almost no one notices that Louis and Harry never go outside.

   But some do notice. Just to find out what they know; Louis searches for ‘Larry’ in the tag on Tumblr and a bunch of theories come up, along with some GIF’s of Louis collapsing on stage. Some people think Louis’ has fallen really ill and Harry is taking care of him and others just see it as time away from the press, allowed some space.

   There is a picture of the two of them, outside by the cars, with Harry and Niall being held back by guards and Zayn by Louis’ side, hovering protectively. There is fire in Harry’s eyes; he looks almost feral as he tries to get to Louis, whose head is thrown back, listening to the growls of his alpha.

   Louis bets all the Larry shippers are having a field day right now, as he sits waiting for his and Harry’s meeting with Management. They sit nervously, legs bopping and hands clasped. It has become a habit for Louis to seek comfort in Harry. During those days in the hotel, they had really been inseparable. The rest of the boys had complained about being totally ignored by their band mates. They had also complained about loud noises echoing through the hallway.

   Harry rubs Louis’ skin in patterns as he presses a gentle kiss to Louis’ temple. The boys have always been close, but this is different. Ever since X factor, they have been like best mates and spent a lot of time together, even when they had the opportunity to be with their families, they spent it with each other. Now, they comfort by sweet kisses and lingering touches; something that didn’t happen very often before.

   “It is okay, Lou,” Harry mumbles to his skin. “They can’t pull us apart this time. You’re mine. You always will be.”  

   Louis sighs and leans further into him, feeling the weight of Harry’s hand like an anchor; just the swiftest of touches can ground him immediately.

   “Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles,” a woman says, stepping out from the door. “They are ready for you.”

   Harry clutches Louis’ hand hard in his, not willing to let go, even when they walk into the office full of disapproving faces. The men in their chairs regard them with tiredness and they gesture for the two to sit down. They take their seats hesitantly, keeping their clasped hands under the table.

   “You caused quite a scene, boys,” a man says at the head of the table, who the boys know as Whithall. He clicks his pen rapidly and shuffles his papers cautiously. “We know that we haven’t been easy on you about your…sexuality. We’ve managed to keep the essential stuff away from the press in the past, but this is too big a situation; too many people have been witnesses. We’ve decided to let you come out, if you so wish.”

   Louis’ jaw drops and he can hear a faint intake of breath from Harry. “Are you serious?”

   “We can’t escape this and it’s what you’ve wanted for a while now,” Whithall rubs his face in exhaustion. “But when you do talk to the press, you have to let them know that you are an omega and you, Harry, are an alpha. That might as well come out, too. Your urges will be too much to deny on tour and the public should know that when they buy tickets and such. Having to pay back the money would just be too time-craving.”

   Whithall’s tone is flat and emotionless, like he is stating random, boring facts. Harry and Louis are frozen, barely breathing as the grip of their hands tighten. This is of course what they’ve always wanted.

   “You will come out together at the same time. I’m guessing you don’t need separate interviews since you are bonded,” Whithall continues and the boys look at each other awkwardly. The man notices and frowns. “What now?”

   “Uh…we haven’t…um,” Louis starts and Whithall interrupts.

   “You haven’t bonded?”

   “No,” Harry answers. Louis frowns and looks down at their entwined fingers. He wonders why they haven’t, why Harry hasn’t bitten him and self-conscious thoughts spread through his mind.

   “Oh, well,” Whithall pauses, but is quick to carry on. “As for interview dates, then…”

^^

 

Flashes are everywhere.

   Cameras and microphones are shoved into their faces as they take their seats at the press conference table. The journalists and paps have no idea why they are here; all they found out was that they’d get an exclusive from One Direction and, of course, almost every newspaper and show jumped on the opportunity.

   They seem surprised to the fact that it is just Harry and Louis. Someone shushes the people in the crowd and Louis tries to catch Harry’s eyes, but the boy isn’t responding. He just clenches his jaw, shakes out his curly locks and puts on a fake smile for the cameras; Louis can tell it’s fake and it kills him.  

   “Why have you called us here?” a reporter shouts and Louis chuckles nervously. He looks to Harry again, but the boy still refuses to turn to him. The corners of Louis’ mouth tug downwards a little, but he is determined to push through this.

   “Well, we’re gay,” he says simply to kick it off and hears complete silence as the swarm of journalists, reporters and radio show hosts process this information. Eventually, he hears a whoop from the back and he smiles as those spread around the room. He keeps talking about the both of their situations; Harry still won’t speak. He talks about how the whole band is divided in alphas, betas and one omega.

   “Why not separate interviews?” a journalist yells. Louis smiles wider and slowly reaches for Harry’s hand to hold up, but Harry pulls away and crosses his arms.

   “Just convenience. It’s easier with one interview than two separate, since we’re basically talking about the same thing,” Harry says, with roughness to his voice that resounds in Louis’ ears. It hurts, because they are actually talking about the _exact_ same thing, but Harry won’t look at him, he won’t even smile. Louis begins to think he is regretting this.

   Louis tries to keep his smile up, but when Harry is silent throughout the car ride back to the hotel, not even touching his omega, he breaks down later on, in Zayn’s room, thinking about what he’d done to make Harry ignore him like this.          

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!! xx


End file.
